


The Sister's Bargain

by Measured_Words



Category: Hazards of Love (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever happened to that freaking baby, anyway? :V</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sister's Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/gifts).



**I. Waves Crashing on Stony Shores**

_Janet awoke from strange dreams, the refrain of a ghostly lament echoing through her thoughts. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and stepped across the cold stone floor to the window. Water from the Annan's unexpected flood was only starting to recede from the fields, cold black tentacles reaching into her world. In the wake of her dream, the sight left her unsettled – the river's grasp was closing slowly now, having claimed its prize. The wind whispered to her, and she cast her gaze from the stream to the dark shadow of forest._

The sister drew her apron on and wandered to the water  
And there she found the lovers wrecked and tangled all together  
Margaret's eyes flew open wide and called "Oh, wretched wanting-  
My life and love are lost and gone, but harken to my haunting.  
I left my home with belly full, though now I am so empty  
For, taken from the wild green wood, I left behind my baby  
Sweet William came to rescue me, his mother now has claimed her  
Who I bore beneath the rowan boughs, my lovely little daughter

And She would take her from me still  
And She would take it all  
Though you my sister heed my will  
And hear my forlorn call

For She would take her all away  
And take, and take it all  
You must not let her  
Oh you must save my daughter  
Sister save me, save my daughter!

 

**II. The Woods**

_There was power here, all around her – a terrible selfish thing. What call had Margaret answered, to find welcome on the foreboding trails wound by the wild? What peace had stilled her spirit that she could stay in such a place? The river had touched the wood as well, its own ravenous hunger echoing the malevolence of the atmosphere. Janet was not wanted here. She did not belong in this sanctuary, a mere mortal, and yet she came._

Oh cold taiga, cold wind blowing  
Oh cruel needles, cruel stabbing trees  
Oh how you hate me, hate and hurt me  
I will not be turned, I will not be deterred

Oh black-winged raven, black-hearted bird  
Oh deceiving paths, deceiving shadowed hazard  
Oh how you betray me, betray and confuse me  
I will not be turned, I will not be deterred

Oh whispering rowan, whispering secrets  
Oh red tree, red with birthing blood  
Oh how you show me, show me where she lay  
I will not be turned, I will not be deterred

Oh Queen, oh, hear me, hear my calling  
Come to me, oh majestic Queen  
Your cruelty reveals you, majesty of light and shadow  
In this hollow I wait, in your wood  
I will not be turned, I will not be deterred  
Come to me.

 

**III. She Comes**

_A whispering of leaves, footfalls of shadow, creaking of branches, wavering of light. Soft steps brimming with dark will, and a coldness settling in Janet's heart. The earth in the grove was damp, the place smelled of musty leaves. A heavy weight settled around her, a fanfare of encroaching authority._

Who comes in to my dominion  
Little mouse  
Who comes seeking domination  
Little rat  
Who disturbs my autumn morning  
Mortal louse  
Who dares to draw me from my mourning  
Human brat

I come and you, you will regret your call  
Your saying, your braying, and begging  
Your trespass, your foolish wander, your careless blunder  
Into my domain  
This is my domain  
And your regret  
You will regret your call

**IV. The Sister's Bargain**

_Janet stood tall under the Queen's scrutiny. "I have come for the child," she said. The Queen drew her splendour around her. "Oh, have you."_

You take all, your ravenous wanting  
You are winter, all consuming  
Your wood so dark was once inviting  
Drew life to you with your luring

Now you stand so closed  
Once your taking stood opposed  
And all must suffer with your losing  
Inflict this shadow of your choosing

But this child too, you cannot keep  
Hidden in the forest deep  
Lose her now, or lose her later  
Your loss will be the only matter

As William left you, so shall she  
For love, and wanting aught than thee  
You teach them naught but hunger  
Though you call yourself their mother

You cannot give, but you will take  
And so a bargain I must make  
If I can find sweet Margaret's child  
I will take her from this wood so wild

 

**V. The Queen's Response**

_The wood, already darkened by her mood, grew blacker still. A winter wind shook autumn leaves, and she laughed, a powerful, cruel and heavy sound._

Is it a challenge you would set  
Foolish girl  
Set rules to gain what you would get  
Foolish tramp  
I would not set you such a simple task  
Sneaking churl  
Your trick will not gain you what you ask  
Deceiving scamp

I will set rules, you will regret your bargain  
Your accusing, your seeking, and speaking  
Your challenge, your lying banter, your trying chatter  
This is my domain  
You will stay in my domain  
And you will regret  
You will regret your bargain

Find the child, and fix a potion,  
Transformation set in motion  
Show to me her human form  
As she was when she was born  
Or you will never leave this place  
For this is my domain  
Fail, and stay in my domain

 

**VI. Forest Magic**

_Janet nodded as the Queen described her terms, though her heart grew cold. Such forest magic lay beyond her ken. But the first was easy – she knew her sister's child, her blood, whatever her form. She knelt before the rowan, sheltering its seedling with her hands. "I will come for you child."_

Oh wild wood  
Though your mistress harsh may be  
Drowning in her misery  
Find the strength to pity me  
And gentle Margaret's sweet baby  
I will return to care for thee  
When my days grow longer  
Oh when my days grow longer

Oh wild wood  
Sorrel leaves and mosses dry  
Nightshade poison pass me by  
Mistletoe hanging in the sky  
Sap and cones from branches high  
Lend me strength and will to try  
To find my sister's daughter  
Oh to save my sister's daughter

Oh wild wood  
Speak to me your secret lore  
To go from tree to girl once more  
And make her as she was before  
What to mix and what to pour  
Aid me thus, I you implore  
Come tell to me the answer  
Oh, pray tell to me the answer

 

**VII. Anger and Undoing**

_"Mix the potion, speak the verse  
That will undo this faerie curse…"  
Janet took the girl in her arms, turning to the face the Queen's raging fury._

Oh red thread and rowan tree  
And so you think you've bested me  
I call out my power here  
Would that you all would disappear  
The girl is mine, though you may keep her for a time

I will miss her company  
But oh she will return to me  
When her first blood is flowing  
When the faerie touch is showing  
And at that time, you shall forfeit your will to mine

_The Queen drew herself off, and Janet felt the mark of the curse upon her. But she had promised the wood, and so was bound. Rowan cried softly, nestling against her breast, and Janet wrapped the girl in her shawl. She had her mother's eyes – Margaret's eyes. The wood parted for her now as she tread along damp paths towards her bower home. "This is not over," she promised the girl. "I will win your freedom yet."_


End file.
